Meet you there
by xXFletcherliciousXx
Summary: After an injury leaves Sharpay unconscious in hospital she hears something that she would rather not. She has to make a deceision whether to tell her Best Friend Gabriella the truth or carry on in a lie for the rest of her life.


I had this idea and I started writing it then got halfway through and decided it was pretty lame but I carried on with it and I'm still not sure about it but decided to upload it anyway. Its not one of my best I know but hey; nobody's perfect right?

All I could hear was Gabriella's constant chattering. Not that I don't like her or anything but just because I'm asleep doesn't mean she can tell me _everything_ that's going on in her life. I don't mind hearing the important things but I don't really want to hear about her 'time of the month. I could've lived my whole life without knowing that. Thanks for that Gabi.

'_Hi Gabi; Any idea where my dad has gone?' _I could hear my twin asking, he is so cool. I love him…in a brotherly, sisterly kind of way.

'Yeah he's just gone for a quick break at the coffee machine down the hall'

'_Thanks'_ and that was that. I tried to hear my brother's footsteps for as long as possible. If there was one thing I missed while being like this was him. I missed his cheerful ways and his ability to walk into a room and immediately brighten it up with just his presence. He's just one of those kinds of people. If only I wasn't stuck with my hearing to count on, can you imagine lying on an uncomfortable bed not being able to move any part of your body and not being able to see? Only being able to hear, its torture to hear all my family so upset about me and not being able to cheer them up. If its one thing I've learnt from lying here is that you should never take anything for granted; not even your own family.

More footsteps. Who could that be? There's been so many people that have been in and out of this room from doctors to visitors. I heard the familiar silk smooth voice call _'Hello gorgeous, who are you?'_ Troy. Such a joker. I must admit when Gabriella first started at East High I was jealous of her for being with Troy the basketball star but now I've got over that and I have accepted that they're meant to be together and were now BFF's which is awesome. I heard Gabriella announce she was going to get a drink and heard her footsteps echo down the hall and disappear. Me and Troy were alone.

'_Hi Shar, How you doing then? Hope you get back to your normal self again. I miss you.'_ He paused. I could hear him drawing in a deep breath. What was he doing? _'There's something I've got to tell you. I love you. Unconditionally. I love you babe.'_

WHAT? No; NO this is not right. He's with Gabriella. They're inseparable. Ugh. He has to tell me this now. I could sense the tension in the room.

A few days later.

I was back in the comfort of my own home. Finally! I'd been in hospital for just over two weeks and now I'm back at home, able to walk and talk (and think about what Troy had said to me, what should I do? Tell Gabriella? Don't be silly. Should I tell Troy that I know his secret and I wasn't fully asleep? Oh I'm so confused right now.)

'_Hi Shar! Guess what? Troy's taking me out on a date tonight!'_ Gabriella chimed. Clearly excited. I don't think she would be so excited if I told her but how could I do that to a best friend?

'_So I was wondering…could I maybe borrow your lip gloss? Y'know the light pink one, you always say it suits me'_ She smiles in a persuasive way. How could I tell her?

'_You might want to borrow the water proof mascara too…'_ What was I doing? I can't tell her now. She's going on a date soon. That would just be cruel. _'He said he loved me'_ I quickly covered my mouth. I'm such a bitch but how could I keep this from her? Its just not fair…I explained to her what had happened. She cried her eyes out for hours so I came up with a solution, To cancel her date tonight and tomorrow make sure Troy see's her kissing Ryan (I'd be able to rope him in, after all I had been in hospital.)

The next day we put my plan into action; we were all set to go. I was on the lookout for Troy while Gabriella and Ryan were waiting in place for the signal. He finally showed up after about 35 minutes of waiting. He looked pretty upset, But I couldn't let myself get distracted by him at this moment in time; this was about my best friend who he had made miserable. It was pay back time. I gave the signal, Gabi and Ryan slowly leaned in towards each other, looking rather uncomfortable. _'Gabi?'_ Troy called surprised. She looked up; shocked. _'Just go away Troy. Im over you and your compulsive lies'. _He looked confused. What had I done?

'_What? I don't know what your on about babe…'_

'_When Shar was in hospital you said to her that you loved her because you thought she couldn't hear but in fact she could and she told me about this'_ Gabriella explained

'_Oh my god. I was practising to tell you that. I agree, I thought she couldn't hear but I was finding it difficult to tell you this so I practised saying it to her.'_ Troy said calmly.

So I guess alls well that ends well right? Were all BFF's again (although they did make me pay for almost ruining their relationship but hey; I guess that's fair).


End file.
